Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to arc flash mitigation and, more particularly, to trigger circuits for low voltage arc flash switches. The disclosed concept also pertains to low voltage arc flash systems including a number of trigger circuits.
Background Information
Arc flash mitigation is needed in low voltage power applications. Arc flash hazards are particularly dangerous when maintenance is performed on energized equipment (e.g., without limitation, motor-control centers (MCCs)). Often, service doors are opened during maintenance, which increases the likelihood of maintenance personnel getting injured if they make a mistake. Also, other dangerous arc flash situations can involve degraded insulation or animals creating shorts across energized conductors.
There is room for improvement in low voltage arc flash systems.